Frieza's intresting summer on Earth
by LuckyThirteen92
Summary: Thanks to Hell becoming over-crowded, King Yemma has opted to give a select few villains another chance at life. This story follows the life of Frieza and his rag-tag crew, friends and associates. This summer will prove intresting for Frieza as he adjusts to life on Earth, meets new a love interest and perhaps, discovers an interest in someone he hadn't noticed before.


Chapter 1

Frieza scoured the Earth, looking for a good fight from any of his evil peers to no avail. However, he was glad that due to overcrowding, King Yemma granted a select few of villains in Hell an opportunity to live on a special section on the southern hemisphere of the Earth. Of course the villains were separated from Earth's inhabitants, but that suited Frieza just fine. Killing humans hadn't suited him, especially because he wanted to stay out of trouble and make the best of his third chance to live. But that didn't mean that the old Frieza didn't make an appearance.

Despite his petite stature he still stuck fear into the hearts of many. He had successfully beaten Raditz, Nappa and Turles all in one go, but that was to be expected. Even as he wondered around, no longer in control of the universe Frieza still remained the most hated, feared and envied. And he loved every minute of it. He smirked as he surveyed his surroundings, looking for his next opponent. He then stopped and looked up at the sky, noticing the hot sun. It was warm and humid out and summer had just started. He wondered what fun he could have relishing in such a warm inviting day. But for now he wished to fight.

"Zarbon!" He yelled, looking around for his right-hand man.

Immediately he saw Zarbon flying towards him. "Y-Yes, Lord Frieza?" He inquired humbly as he quickly bowed.

"Is there anyone besides Buu who can face me and actually last for a second or third round?" Frieza asked in frustration.

"Ahh, my lord…I don't think so. After all, you are the strongest warrior here..," Zarbon said, turning his attention to his scouter. "According to my scouter, Buu is the closet match to you."

Frieza sighed. "Yes I know that!" He exclaimed, folding his arms. "But you know, that Buu is lazy!" He seethed. "After every match I must venture out and get him a Hershey bar!"

"Huh? A Hershey bar, sire? What's that?" Zarbon inquired.

"It's a bar of sweetness…it's called chocolate, I think. The idiot always talked about it…so every time we're done training I have to go and find some!" Frieza hissed.

"Hmmm, I see…" Zarbon said with a sigh.

"That's why I must find another opponent!" Frieza spat, placing his hands on his hips.

"Hmm, well how about we figure things out over a drink?" Zarbon asked.

Frieza smiled. "Oh goody! I could use a Cosmopolitan! Let's go!" He said, excitedly.

Frieza and Zarbon make their way to a nearby bar. It wasn't much, it was noisy and overcrowded but it was just enough for the evil residents. They both looked around seeing Dodoria and the eccentric members of the Ginyu Force.

"HEYYY!," They heard a rough voice yell. "Lord Frieza, over hereeee!"

Immediately Frieza dropped his head in embarrassment. It was Ginyu…the damn goober.

"Ginyu." Frieza said under his breath.

"Have a seat, my Lord! We already got you a cosmo!" Ginyu urged, then turning his attention to Zarbon. "You too, there's enough room here!"

"My Lord?" Zarbon inquired, turning his attention to Frieza.

"Hmph," Frieza sneered. "Why not?" he inquired, pulling up a chair. "Let's sit down, Zarbon." He said, gesturing him to do the same. He sat down, then reaching for the cosmo. "Sweet as usual I see, Ginyu." He said with a playful wink as he took a sip of the drink.

Ginyu turned bright red. "Ah…umm…it's not a problem, Lord Frieza…" He said, twirling his two index fingers together.

"What a goober." Burter teased.

"You're looking VERY lovely today, Lord Frieza!" Jeice said with a suave smile.

Frieza laughed. "Why thank you, Jeice. Flattery will get you everywhere with me."

Ginyu flashed Jeice an annoyed look.

Jeice swallowed hard and turned his attention to his cup of beer.

"Hmm…this bar is dead tonight," Frieza said, looking around. "Almost as dead as Planet Vegeta when I blew it up!" He said, laughing hysterically. The whole table laughed with him.

He continued scanning the club until something caught his eye. Or rather, someone.

"What is it, Lord Frieza?" Zarbon asked.

"Who is that tall, green stud?" Frieza inquired, nearly breaking his neck trying to see him. The mystery being was standing at the bar conversing with Cui, the bartender.

"I'm not sure, sire. Shall I go ask for you?" Zarbon asked, slowly getting up.

"Ah…no," Frieza quickly said, motioning Zarbon to sit back down. "He's looking over here!"

"Wow, he IS hot." Zarbon said, putting his chin in his hands and watching the mystery being.

"Oh my! He's coming this way!" Frieza exclaimed, very flustered.

"Stay strong, Lord Frieza!" Recoome urged with a reassuring smile. "You can do this!"

"Gah," Ginyu muttered under his breath. "What does this freak have that I don't?"

"A handsome face…" Zarbon said dreamily as he watched the being as if he were a piece of meat.

"I'll say!" Frieza sighed as he gazed at him. He was so tall, he was also lean with a slight muscled build. He was green with black spots and had the most handsome face. He was indeed…Perfect.

He coolly leaned against the bar, taking a shot of whiskey. "Another." He commanded.

"What a hunk…" Zarbon swooned.

"Don't get any ideas, Zarbon!" Frieza hissed. "He's mine you know."

"Ah, of course, Lord Frieza." He smiled. "I dare you to go up to him."

Frieza laughed. "what are we, 15?"

Zarbon chuckled. "Of course not, my Lord…those days are long gone."

The man looked in their direction and flashed a cold look.

"Heh, well since you've dared me Zarbon, I can't back down," He said, standing up. "How's my face?"

"As lovely as ever, your highness!" Recoome exclaimed with a thumbs up.

Frieza smirked as he made his way to the bar. He leaned against it and tapped the counter, getting the bartender's attention. "Cui," he whispered. "Who is that handsome hunk of evil?"

"Ahh, Lord Frieza that's Cell." Cui replied.

"Cell? Mmmm…" he swooned. "Thanks for the info." he said, making his way towards Cell.

He leaned on the side of the bar beside the mystery man. "So…do you come here often?"

"Ugh, Lord Frieza needs to work on his pickup lines." Zarbon said in disbelief as he shook his head.

"No," Cell replied coldly. "It's my first time coming to this bar but I've been around, what's it to you?"

Frieza giggled. "Well you're quite the looker, I've never seen a man like you before."

Cell chuckled. "Well of course you haven't," He said smugly. "I am perfect." He said, flashing him an arrogant smile. "You want a drink or something?"

"No, I'm fine thanks."

"I'm Cell, what's your name?"

"I'm Frieza," He replied, reaching out his hand to Cell.

"Pleasures mine," Cell said, taking Frieza's hand into his and kissing it. He looked up to see a blushing Frieza. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said, chuckling. "I take it you don't swing that way, sorry bout' that."

Frieza laughed nervously. "Oh no, that's not it at all…I'll swing which ever way you want me to."

Cell laughed. "So what brought you to your end?"

"A Saiyan." Frieza spat, getting angry just thinking about being outdone by that foolish Goku.

"Huhh…you don't say, I was also killed by some…Goku and his son."

"Meh…Goku killed me…the bastard." Frieza hissed.

Cell laughed hysterically.

"What?" Frieza inquired, a bit annoyed.

"You're cute when you're pissed off." Cell said, taking another shot of whiskey.

He blushed. "Cute?," he paused. "You think I'm…cute?"

"Yes, you're very pretty."

Frieza giggled. "Oh Cell, I think you'd tell me just about anything while you're drinking!"

He smirked. "Nah." He replied, taking yet another shot of whiskey. "I'm perfect, remember?"

"I guess so." Frieza said with a light laugh.

"You guess?" Cell inquired, laughing. "You'd better know so."

"What an arrogant dickweed!" Ginyu said in annoyance, slamming his fists against the table.

"No one likes a hater, Ginyu," Zarbon replied, putting a stray strand of green hair behind his ear.

"Captain Ginyu," Recoome said in shock. "I didn't know you liked Lord Frieza!"

"Shut up, you imbecile." Ginyu retorted, folding his arms.

"So do you want to go to my place?" Frieza asked with a seductive smile.

"Oh my, Lord Frieza is going for it! He's actually going for it!" Zarbon exclaimed, clenching his fist in excitement.

"Ugh, seriously?" Ginyu spat as he leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. Ginyu had never seen Frieza look at anyone like that before, not even to him and it got on his nerves. Ever since Frieza met him he had always treated him like a pest. Yes he was goofy, but he was also stern, reliable, LOYAL. He wondered what that guy thought he could offer Frieza that he couldn't.

Cell laughed. "I'm not that cheap, you know." He replied with an arrogant smirk. "How about we get to know each other better."

"Oh, of course. How silly of me," Frieza retorted with a laugh. "I just saw you and got excited." He said, rubbing Cell's bicep.

Cell smiled in amusement. "So are you strong, Frieza?"

Frieza laughed. "Of course I am!" He said with confidence as he put his hands on his hips.

"Hmmm…," Cell groaned, taking Frieza's face in his hands. "then show me what you can do in battle…," he paused, kissing and nibbling his neck. "and I'll show you what I can do in bed."

"Oh dear!" Zarbon exclaimed, dropping his reddened face to the table.

"Are you going to take that, Captain Ginyu?" Jeice inquired in annoyance.

Captain Ginyu said nothing as he stood up.

"Ginyu?" Zarbon inquired, raising his face from the table.

"What?" He asked, roughly, clenching his fists in anger.

"Leave well enough alone," Zarbon instructed in a harsh tone. "This is Lord Frieza's wish, to be with Cell."

Ginyu turned his gaze to his crew, completely ignoring Zarbon's statement. "I'm going to train for a while, don't wait up for me." He said, then making his way out of the bar.

"You fool." Zarbon hissed at him as he watched him go.

Suddenly he was shocked to see Frieza and Cell making their way outside. He and the remaining members of the Ginyu Force quickly followed them seeing Cell a good distance away from Frieza. The air was dense with their energy already and they hadn't even powered up yet.

Jeice looked at Burter and shook his head. He knew what Ginyu was doing, he was training to become stronger than Cell. Maybe that was near the impossible but Ginyu wasn't the type to flinch in the sight of adversity. He wouldn't ever give up at anything and would do whatever means that were necessary to overcome the odds.

"I-I can't let Captain Ginyu be alone like that." Jeice whispered to him. "We need to help him, mate."

#To be continued! Tell me what you guys think and I'll post up other chapters. Thanks for reading ^_^


End file.
